It's Never Gonna Be The James
by Ififall
Summary: Will can't put pleasure before business. With Jack being stubborn, can Will keep Jack out of danger?


A/N: Strong Language, Adult scenes.

"Mr Walsh, you've been charged with attempted murder, conspiracy and being associated with terrorism. How do you plead?"

"Mate I don't know what you're..."

"Mr Walsh, I'll repeat again, how do you fucking plead"

"Not guilty" Jack said.

"Bullshit Mr Walsh. We have surveillance, witnesses, video-tapes, DVD's and tape recorders that have taped your every move in the international eastern regions for over six months. Your lying proves that you're not only a disgrace to your family and friends, but you're a disgrace to your nation, to your country. Is there anything you want to disclose for your defence?"

"No I'm innocent"

"Fucking prove it asshole"

Jack got off the chair. It was cold and he didn't like the stares this guy was giving him. He walked over to the soldier, dressed in Army Khakis [clothes] and boots. He crouched on the floor and undid the soldier's belt. The Soldier brushed Jack's hand away once before staring at the floor and undoing them himself as Jack moved away.

"Mate you're supposed to play hard to get" Jack said standing up, but never reaching the soldier's height.

"Trust me, it's more exicting if I don't" The soldier said walking into Jack's room and taking his shirt off. After Jack took his "punishment" like a man, he jumped out of bed and put a pair of boxer shorts on. "Want something to eat?" He asked. "I'll have whatever you're having" Said Jack's bed buddy leaning over near to Jack's drawers and finishing off his flask of hot coffee. He wasn't really keen on coffee, but he didn't want to go to sleep. Jack's playmate was no ordinary soldier.

He was called "Sergeant" Will James and was sent all over the world to war sites as bomb disposal expert. He told Jack about being a soldier, [it turned a lot of guys on] but Jack was a talker. Will liked him, but he couldn't give Jack his number or tell him where he lived. He knew Jack would wanna get involved and he couldn't let that happen. Will turned the TV on as Jack walked into the room carrying a tray.

Jack placed it on the bed and Will cringed inside as he looked at the plates. Cheese on fucking toast. Not good. Will could handle cheese, but he had to stay fit, cheese was stringy yellow fat that tasted nice. As for the bread...carb hell. Will was really supposed to be eating fruits, veggies liquids protein shakes and protein foods. Cheese on toast wasn't the right way to go. He picked up the mug next to his plate. Hot chocolate with whipped cream. One sniff gave Will a sugar rush. Was Jack trying to end his career or something?

"Tuck in" Jack said passing him a knife and fork. "This looks great, thanks" Will said taking a sip of the hot chocolate and digging his fork into the toast. He'd eat it to keep Jack quiet, but he wasn't going to like it. After he'd finished Will put the plate in the kitchen, while looking at Jack changing into work clothes. He looked hot. Hotter than usual and it gave Will an idea.

"Next time Jack, I'll fuck you in work clothes, if you wanna try something new?" He asked.

"Mate keep those thoughts to yourself, I'll never get out the door" Jack teased.

"Dammit, you foiled my plan ass-rash" Will said walking over to Jack and kissing him on the neck. Jack left for work, to build mansions or churches or whatever while Will stayed in Jack's bed for a while watching TV. Jack's flat was so much more warmer and homier than his own apartment. He made himself another coffee hearing the kettle boil for the seventh time when his mobile rang.

"Sergeant James" A voice said.

"Sir" Will said, but he didn't recognise the voice.

"Colonel Striankosy here, we understand your in London, is that true?"

"Yes Sir"

"Well good news. Your Bravo Squad will be over there in less than two weeks" Colonel Striankosy said.

"Wow, that soon? Would you like me to Command Sir?" Will asked.

"No that won't be needed. There's a specific area, that's clean, and device free that needs to be taken apart Sergeant, brick by brick. We're asking around discreetly with building firms and wondered if you know anyone that could help" The Colonel asked.

"No, no Sir I can't think of anyone" Will lied looking at Jack's yellow hard hats in his wardrobe.

"Well don't hesistate to call us if that changes, we'll keep you updated Sergeant" Colonel Striankosy said.

"Thank you Colonel...Good-day" Will put the phone down and got out of Jack's apartment. He knew it was wrong, but he hacked into Jack's email address to check if the Bravo Bomb unit had sent him anything. Nothing so far. Will sorted out his mail, went to the shops checked Jack's email inbox before going to the gym. He mainly did weights stairs and resistance training. Jack was giving him enough cardio as it was.

Will was about to go for a swim when he got an excited call from Jack.

"Mate...I think we could be working together" Jack told him. Will didn't want to hear it, but went to Jack's flat anyway. A gentle kiss on Jack's wrist and rough handjob on the sofa led to Will fucking Jack on his bed. He gripped Jack's waist and licked his back, his anger taking over every thrust. Will hoped it hurt. Jack could not take this job. Will put his clothes back on while Jack slipped on a blue T-shirt while still in bed.

"Back to my news" He said. "The uhh...Bravo Unit called up an old supervisor of mine who put in a good word for me. I'm gonna be helping them in London. How great is that?"

"Have they confirmed anything?" Will asked.

"Yeah, by post" Jack said. "Shit" Wiill thought. He forgotten about Jack's real mail.

"Jack it can't happen. You're not assisting my Bravo team at a bomb-site"

"It's clean, don't worry about me" Jack said,

"Who the fuck says I'm worried about you?" Will asked. "Jack you're excited, you can't keep your fucking mouth shut. My team can't know that I know you" Will said.

"Mate don't be silly I'm just there to knock a building down. Your name's not gonna come up over a bacon buttie lunch" Jack said trying to pull him closer.

"Jack are you stupid? You can't be stupid, you let me fuck you, but you're acting fucking stupid. This isn't role-play, you can't gate-crash my work expect a great fuck later "

"You should go" Jack said.

"Guys gossip like chicks. My unit will never know that we're friends. You're a common skanky-ass bulider and I'm a Sergeant. I need respect from my team and you can't take that away"

"Common?...Skanky" Jack repeated.

"You know what I mean" Will said putting on his shoes. "Don't start a shitstorm in a freshwater lake" Will said.

"I'm doing it mate, with or without your say so" Jack said getting up and going to the door.

"Do want you want Mr Walsh, you have been warned" Will said as he left Jack's house and went back to his apartment. He went online to talk to his team, if Jack didn't listen to Will, Will's team would have to listen to their Sergeant.


End file.
